supermassive_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Esme Suit
An Esme Suit is an outfit worn by the "City Babes" of the world. It's a rather niche suit, and though designs can be radically different from other suits of the same classification they often tend to include the same details and/or effects. While an Esme Suit can be theoretically made by anyone with access to the proper materials (the most expensive of which is Esmium, which makes up the rubber elements), it is not an easy process and different suits made by different manufacturers tend to have ever so slight detail deviations. For instance, the Bureau-made outfits are actually known as "Esmium-Infused Uniforms" (but are still called "Esme Suits" by their owners) and each is made specifically for a particular individual, usually before they even know they are going to receive a suit. Their suits are designed to fit around their biographies or personalities, and are usually anonymously distributed just after the female in question experiences a "fall" in her life. For example; Lucile "Lucy" Price received her Esme Suit shortly after being wounded in action, and Juliet "Julie" Hoggett received hers shortly after her mother passed away. However this "fall" does not always apply, as evidenced by Agent "Sixty" 60 and Gennifer "Genny" Recrowe as both of them received their suits as part of their operations. An Esme Suit tends to have similar themes no matter the creator. They tend to be deep blue with golden accents and red floral patterns in some areas, with big white braces holding up the lower part of the outfit (which is sometimes a distinctive "hoop" design). Most of the time, the suits emit loud squeaking and jingling noises when moved frantically or when certain areas are pressured, usually the feet, breasts, and backside. A tight, usually-pink rubber suit covers the female's lower body in some fashion, ranging from a simple pair of panties to a full-on bodysuit. This rubber is the defining feature of the suit. If it is not made of Esmium, the suit is not classed as an Esme Suit as it would be unable to perform the main gimmick of these suits. Inflation. A large, usually-red Tag hangs from the backside of the suit at most times (however, this Tag is not always present or is located elsewhere). If and when this Tag is removed, the rubber of the suit will usually begin to inflate within a few seconds and not stop until the girl's entire lower body is engulfed in a huge pink balloon. This violates several laws of physics, which is not uncommon for a sample of Inanium (which Esmium is, being the "Native Sample" of Esmis, the dimension Supermassive takes place in). No matter the size, rate, or duration of the inflation, Esmium can always return to it's skin-tight state when it deflates. Again, dependant on manufacturer, an Esme Suit deflates in different ways. Bureau-made suits operate on a "timed fuse", which means after a few hours the suit will begin to deflate on it's own. However while deflating, if the girl becomes aroused again, the suit immediately re-inflates itself and the deflation countdown will start over again from the beginning. When inflated, the Ballroom Babes cannot remove their rubber. Esmium's properties tie into the girl's mind, making her think that whatever the suit feels is being done to her. So if one were to poke her balloon post-inflation, the girl would feel that poke against her own body. This causes intense sexual stimulation for the girls when inflated. Esmium itself (when refined into rubber) is completely impervious to all damage, thus there is no risk of popping the balloon. During the inflation process, the Esme Suit in question tends to be completely "destroyed" by the balloon. After deflation, the suit remains in tatters. This means that every time a suit inflates, it must be repaired after deflation in order to be used again. However the Bureau-made suits have the mysterious ability to "rearm" themselves at seemingly random intervals. Usually, when they are unobserved. Nobody seems to know how this is happening, as a suit can be completely obliterated (such as Lilly's Vault Suit-inspired outfit) and look like new the next day without any sign of the one who repaired it. Another feature of the Esme Suits (more notably, the ones belonging to the Ballroom Babes and Swinging Sisters) are Gimmicks. While most suits are standardised, some individuals modify their suits to give them a more personal touch. The Bureau also manufactures each suit with a built-in Gimmick that fits the receiver. These Gimmicks can range from practically non-existent (Julie's suit has no Gimmicks, as her Gimmick instead comes from her body implants) to exceedingly prevalent (Lucy's suit has approximately four Gimmicks) depending on the design.